Mission Survival
by Genius Flyboy
Summary: Jimmy is 25 and the richest man alive, but when a mission with Cindy who hates him and Carl and Sheen in space goes horribly wrong, will they be able to make it out alive? And who is trying to kill them?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome, to yes, yet another of my new fics, I'm having all of these new ideas, and the result it, multiple new stories, all in a row…I hope you like my latest story, here goes:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters, I also do not own any names, such as NASA, The Apollo space program or any others, I also do not own any song names or lyrics I might include. However, I do claim ownership of Charlie and Emma, they are my creations as well as many other new characters

**Mission Survival**

**Chapter 1: Future Regrets**

Washington DC, America's capital, at a certain place on 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, a handsome young man in his mid-twenties was in deep conversation. (This is the address of The White House, for those who don't know). The oval office is a room most people never even see the inside of, let alone have a conversation with the man who works there, yet there, in the office of the President of the United States, was this twenty-five year old man, completely at ease, coolly surveying the room after having just finished talking with the most important man in the country. This young man was tall, at around six-foot and handsome, with immaculately groomed long, brown hair. His deep blue eyes resonated with intelligence, and he had a handsome, face that had changed dramatically since his younger days. His spotless black suit topped off his appearance and gave him a look that had intelligence written all over it. As he walked out of the room, and strode purposefully down the hall, he reflected on his life. He was a genius and had graduated college with Phd's in astrophysics, particle physics, chemistry and math. He was a scientist, yet also a sort of politician at the same time. He was a genius with a number of patents that could be confused with your yearly taxes, his inventions had made him rich beyond his wildest dreams. And he had his own company, Neutron Advanced Sciences, that included a space and aeronautics branch as well as many others. His company had a launch center where he launched his company's spaceflights, satellites, CEV's, colonization flights and his own reusable spacecraft design that he sold to NASA and had replaced their shuttle. He had an empire that included a space station, an exploration and laboratory base on the moon as well as a network of satellites and myriad other outlets. These had made him a multi-billionaire and from his huge headquarters on the largest island of a Pacific chain, he commanded his empire. His launch center was located on another island along with his aeronautics compound featuring three runways and many hangers. Mission control was on yet another island and his main factory on another. He had plants, office buildings, corporate headquarters, and airports around the globe, his network of satellites connected the world and were launched dually from his two launch centers, one on the island, the other in Texas.

As he strode purposefully down a grand spiral staircase he reflected on his life. He had graduated college at age 17 with his Phd's, and had found work at NASA, he spent time there as the assistant to the man in charge of space-craft design, but after around a year, his superiors resented his genius and fired him. Furious, Jimmy sold his house, and used all of his money to buy a small lab and materials, within months, he had created a revolutionary dark energy (Yes that does exist, I could go into specifics, but it would probably be around two pages long, I will try my best to explain it if you want though) reaction engine that was smaller than the current one and didn't use any materials besides the dark energy present in space for the reaction as well as around a pound of specialized condensed atoms that reacted with the energy. He patented his design and borrowed a huge sum of money to make the ship, his design changed space travel forever, and then, tons of patents, and billions later, here he was, one of the richest and most powerful men alive. He was still best friends with Carl and Sheen, Sheen who was one of his best astronauts and Carl, who had become a biologist and was designing a way to have plants grow in an artificial environment on the moon. Libby was an amazing singer, whose albums had sparked a revolution in popular culture. Cindy, Cindy was a different story. Jimmy Neutron reflected as he walked out of the white house and into the waiting Rolls Royce stretch limo that was waiting for him. Unmarked security motorcycles and cars followed his car for protection. Cindy, they had been going out in college and afterwards, when they had broken up violently and publicly after he patented his engine design and she had moved on to become an actress and a scientist, at the same time. She was currently dating a cabinet member of the current administration and had found huge success. Jimmy shook his head in an attempt to get Cindy off of his mind. He remembered how much it had hurt when she left him and tried in vain to forget this by picking up a tablet laptop around a centimeter thick and tapped it with a stylus. The interior of the limo dimmed as a holographic image projected from a holo-projector, Jimmy's invention, built into the center of the floor. He picked up a bottle of spring water, he didn't drink, and sipped it as the computer run the simulation for the upcoming Galileo III mission to establish a temporary base from which to search for life on Jupiter's moon Europa, (Europa has an ocean underneath it's ice, and since original life started in the ocean, it seems a logical place) his two unmanned flights, Galileo I and II had proved unsuccessful at penetrating the extremely thick ice, and they needed humans to use the high powered laser necessary. He sighed at all of the factors and tapped the surface of his laptop again, switching to the news.

"In the news today, revolutionary multi-billionaire and genius Commander Neutron has been chosen for Time magazine's person of the year as well as People's most eligible bachelor. He is rumored to be in for a Nobel prize later in the year. Also, Neutron Space Administration's upcoming Galileo III mission is rumored to be commanded by Commander Neutron himself. (He's commander Neutron because the government awarded him this rank in honor of his services in helping redesign there space-ships) More information on this story as it developes…" Jimmy smiled ruefully, most eligible bachelor, who would've thought. His life was good, he only had one regret, and that was, Cindy, he had never tried to get her back, and now, it was too late…

A/N: Well, how did you like it? It's only chapter one, and I like to think of it as a prologue, so count it as a sort of prologue, tell me what you thought, R + R…


	2. Chapter 2, Liftoff

Hey guys, I'm in a huge writing mood, so here goes chapter 2 of Mission Survival:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters, I also don't own any other copyrighted things that might be in my story.

**Liftoff**

Jimmy frowned, he really hated the suit. Taking off the tie he leaned back. Galileo III, the name of the mission that could reveal other conditions that could support life. It could revolutionize all current concepts of extraterrestrial intelligence. Thinking of this he remembered his other encounters with alien life, but this could help him design a way to allow humans to survive in other conditions, he could save lives. His train of thought was interrupted by a beep and a small holographic conference table floating in front of him.

He sighed, why couldn't he have a moment's peace. "Accept." With his regretful command, a life-size image of his assistant of Neutron Space division.

"Sir, regarding personnel…" The man began.

"Yes, I spoke to Richard regarding that. I'll be commanding the mission and Mr. Estevez will be co-pilot. I want Mr. Wheezer as lead biologist."

"Yes sir, but commander, I received a request from the office of the president that."

"I spoke to him earlier, I'm aware that he wants his biologist along as well. He said he would contact you with the name and his proposal."

"That's it sir, his secretary just called, they want you to take a Ms. Vortex, and they offer 750 million dollars. Of course they also agree to sign the contract protecting our innovations."

"Good then. We can…WHAT…who did you say?" Jimmy practically yelled.

"A Ms. Vortex. Have you met her before?" The assistant asked.

"You could say that. It's fine, tell Carl and Sheen and call Ms. Vortex. Tell her that a car will pick her up at her apartment."

"Very good sir." The man agreed and Jimmy terminated the link.

"Damn! Cindy kept on coming back into his life. He knew, that in reality he still loved her, but he didn't want to, he didn't want to go through another break-up." Putting the matter aside, he looked out the window and saw they were nearing the airport.

He picked up his computer and the offending tie and, as the car pulled into the airport, he sighed. This mission was just getting more and more unappealing.

The limousine stopped at a security check. After showing his ID, the driver pulled up to a smaller hangar across the plane loading area, where the planes took on passengers from the main building. He stepped out of the car as his driver pulled into the hangar.

His company hangar at the largest airport close to the nation's capital was similar to the others in many other major airports where he frequently traveled on business, and to a house he might have there.

The driver parked the limousine in a space opposite from the impressive private plane idling in the hangar. Jimmy walked over and took off his sunglasses, a scanner read his neural patterns and the electric currents they were conveying, comparing the electron movements to a database, confirming that it was Jimmy trying to enter of his own free will (It read his mind).

The pilot was going through a pre-flight check at that time, but saluted anyway.

"How many times do I have to say that you don't have to salute me? Man, It's not like it's the military."

"Oh sorry."

"Never mind." Jimmy told him.

His private jet, one of multiple, was the peak in private planes, designed by Neutron Space and Aeronautics top speed was something the military gaped at. And, outfitted with defensive weapons (Not to mention offensive ones) it wasn't sold to the general public. Sure you could buy the civilian slower version, but you couldn't match this baby.

As they taxied onto the runway the holo-conference phone rung, again. Jimmy once again answered it, but this time, it was a much less welcome face that waited for him.

"Vortex." Jimmy greeted her coldly.

"Commander Neutron. I hear that's your title now." She answered in the same tone.

"Title, more of an honorary rank." He replied.

"I see. I'm coming on your mission as your secretary doubtless has told you." She told him, her tone as cold as the ice moon they were going to explore.

"Look, can't we just put that aside?" He asked, his voice warming a little.

"Of course, this is all business." She responded.

"Sure, all business. So, how much is the government offering you for this little voyage?" He asked.

"Eight figures, why do you ask Neutron? Afraid I'll make some money?" She mocked him contemptuously.

"No. Look, why don't you sign on with the company? Carl and Sheen work there, and they make over 15 million dollars a year, they also work as my advisors, but it doesn't matter." He asked her, in a more friendly tone.

"Wait a minute, how in the world do you justify paying Carl and Sheen that much money?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, they've done really well, Sheen's my best astronaut, he's a great pilot and head of the new wormhole drive project. And Carl, made some important discoveries." He explained.

"I see…well I don't know, why don't we talk about it when I see you at your island launch site. How exactly do you want." She began but Jimmy cut her off.

"Oh, I'll send a car, and one of my planes will take you there." He told her.

As she hung up he smiled. He still loved her, loved everything about her from her beautiful long blond hair to her sparkling green eyes. And in that moment, he knew that he would never stop loving her.

(Miles away, Sheen's home away from home, his apartment on Jimmy's launch island)

The sizeable apartment was full of two very different themes. One part had Spaceship models, pictures of a handsome young man with his two best friends, accompanied occasionally by an award podium, a rocket in the background or various areas in scattered countries, and pictures and models of cars, motorcycles or Sheen in one of the two. This part reflected Sheen's obsessions, flying, traveling and speed. He loved going fast, whether it was in the cockpit of a new spaceship or straddling a motorcycle. He hadn't completely given up on Ultralord and probably never would, this was apparent on his space flight-suit which was purple with the emblem emblazoned on the chest. And in a hardcover book, a copy of which was in a glass case the title was Ultra-Fast, and it was an autobiography of the famous astronaut who had shown the world just what the word speed-demon really means.

He wasn't famous like his best friend, the brown haired 23-year-old standing next to him with his arm around his best friend on the cover. They're both astronauts, but Jimmy was also the richest and arguably the most powerful man alive. On the cover in question, they were both wearing light blue space-flight-suits and grinning, helmets tucked under their arms as they stood on the ramp of the spaceship that they had piloted into the history books at the fastest speed any human has ever attained in any vehicle whatsoever, and lived.

The rest of the apartment was music. It was decked in posters, a huge stereo system. CD's, guitars, it was all music. This was the part that his wife, Libby had decorated. She stayed with him whenever he was away from their estate home in Hawaii, or at least when she wasn't on tour, doing an album or performing at a concert.

Right now though, she was writing a song, lying on a couch, she would sing the lyrics and a computer would write them down.

Sheen however, was outside, running, he was in perfect shape, you needed to be in order to go into space. Jogging around the track provided for the astronauts when they were on the island. He squinted into the sky, shading his eyes from the glare of the Pacific sun. He saw a sleek black jet sporting a red atom symbol that had a capital N in the middle, the logo for Neutron Advanced Sciences.

It looked like an ordinary company jet, but if you looked hard, you could see the overly-powerful afterburners. Sheen waved, and the pilot tipped his wings in response.

Up in the air, in the same jet Sheen was waving at, Jimmy decided to have a little fun. He picked up what appeared to be a very slim backpack. And, deactivating the security systems, he yelled to the pilot.

"Take her around, I'm going to do a jump."

Used to this kind of thing from Sheen who he also flew, the pilot grinned and threw him a pair of black sunglasses.

Slipping the protective goggle replacements on, he felt them squeeze his head tight, and he slammed his hand onto a black panel. It scanned his fingerprints before the door near the front of the plane opened.

As ordered, the pilot doubled back, and shut off the intake engines, the plane glided by and Jimmy let go of the safety handle.

He was sucked out of the plane and started to free-fall. The pilot grinned and re-started the engines. Going to land. Jimmy felt the wind roar past his ears. At the last minute, he pressed a button on his watch and the parachute in the backpack flew open. As he glided down, he saw Sheen on the track beneath him and angled toward his friend.

"Hey man. What's up?" Jimmy asked.

Sheen, completely unsurprised by his friend's unusual arrival gave him a high five and yelled over the roar of a rocket being tested. "Nothin' much, except that Chase says Cindy's coming on the Galileo mission. Is that right?"

"Unfortunately so. The government offered me 750 mil if she could come along, so I took it." He told him.

"Got it. 750, well, that's a tidy sum." Sheen said impressed.

"Damn right, although, compared to what we're going to make off of this deal." He agreed.

Sheen threw a towel around his shoulders and they walked down the road to the main building.

"Hello Mr. Neutron, Mr. Estevez." The receptionist greeted them as they entered the building.

She showed no sign of surprise to see Sheen in a running outfit and Jimmy wearing parachute glasses and holding a parachute, which had put itself back in the bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Jim, Sheen. Where you been?" They turned around to see Carl behind them, coming out of the door to their right.

"Hey Carl." Jimmy and Sheen said.

"Oh and Jimmy, I don't know how she got here so fast, but Cindy's waiting in your office."

"Man! I told him not to send the scramjet, I told him NOT to send the scramjet!" Jimmy complained as he walked over to the shining metallic stairs and dashed up them. He sprinted up to the second to top floor. Dashing down a hallway, he ran up to what appeared to be a closet. He put his finger on the gel biometric scanner and the door slid open. He stepped in and it slid closed. Pressing a button on a black panel. He took off the sunglasses and dropped the parachute on the floor. The door slid open again to reveal his private office. It was a comfortable area with floor to ceiling windows and leather couches. Walking over to a set of impressive antique wood double doors, he pushed them open to reveal his spacious public office. It was space age. With a desk whose surface was a touchscreen computer, sleek metallic yet comfortable chairs and a polished black floor with the Neutron logo in the middle. The windows revealed a breathtaking view of the ocean and could also be used as monitors, screens or televisions.

He walked around the desk and shook hands with the equally beautiful woman waiting for him. Her beautiful blond hair perfectly contrasted her emerald green eyes.

"Hello Ms. Vortex. I'm glad you could come so fast." He said politely.

"Well, what did you expect, the great James Neutron tells me to come soon. Oh, and that's a damn fast plane."

"Thanks." He smiled. A smile she didn't return, not totally past that yet then. He thought to himself.

"That's a beautiful view." She said, gesturing to the windows.

"I know, Sheen wanted it, but I beat him to it." He agreed.

"So, where's this spaceship, what's the name?" She asked, trying to remember.

"That would be the Shadow Hunter. Here." He provided, standing up and walking back through to his private office.

"What happened to the space age?" She asked jokingly.

"Oh, it's right here." He said. Walking over to his desk he pressed a button on the touch-screen there too and the black walls and ceiling turned transparent, revealing a spectacular view of the island.

"There it is, the Shadow Hunter. And there's one of my favorite things, the multi-situational-stimulator. It uses a holographic projector in combination with well "frozen" energy to stimulate any situation, from creating an entire stimulated space-ship, to a British Man-of-War to a medieval castle complete with opposing army." He explained proudly.

"So it's like the ultimate video game."

"Well, officially, it's for testing different mission scenarios, but yes."

"Okay, in that case, I'm going to go get used to traveling at the speeds that your ship supposedly attains."

"Call Libby, she's here on the island and she can help you. I don't think she's busy."

With that, Cindy walked out of his office.

"Warning Warning hostile approach repeat hostile approach!" Came a cool female voice over the intercom.

"What the?" Jimmy whirled around, there was a radar feed on one of the windows showing armed foreign fighters approaching the island.

He dashed out the door, grabbing a walkie talkie from his desk as he went.

"What's the situation?" He asked into it as he ran.

"Hold on. Okay, we have five military-grade fighters approaching the island, they don't belong to any friendly government and have entered the no-fly zone. Should I have them shot down?"

"No, scramble fighters, I want to see what these guys can do. Get four of our latest JSF's on the strip and get me one as well, I want them ready to go by the time I get there."

"Yes sir."

They had government permission to have weapons such as these fighters in order to defend their headquarters. This came as a result of numerous attempted terrorist attacks on NAS territory. The launch island was particularly well guarded featuring attack fighters, surface to air missile emplacements (SAM batteries) AA guns and other weapons.

Jimmy sprinted down the stairs, he reached the high-speed floating monorail that connected the various building on the compound and dashed inside.

"Runway F/325." He gasped and the computer sent the car rocketing towards the runway. It stopped inside the hangar and Jimmy ran out, dashing down the stairs and out onto the runway. He stopped in front of the lead plane there and grabbed the helmet offered to him by a mechanic.

Jumping up to the cockpit, he got in and closed the canopy. Looking to both sides, he checked that his wingmates were ready to go and headed down the runway. In a mere 4 seconds of taxiing he was in the air.

"You are in restricted airspace, alter flight path or we will engage. Repeat, we will engage." Jimmy spoke into his helmet radio.

There was no answer from the enemy fighters so he pressed the black Air to Air button on his console. It armed his supersonic air to air missiles.

"Alter flight path. Repeat Alter flight path." He warned the enemy pilots.

His wingmates armed their missiles as well and he depressed the firing stud on his control yoke (Like a joystick type thing on planes, and spaceships for that matter) The missile flew out from a bay on the bottom of his fighter (Like on the F-22's) and rocketed toward the lead enemy.

He went into a spin to try to avoid it, but it doubled around and slammed into his engines, detonating and utterly destroying the lead plane and the one to it's right.

"You have been warned. Alter flight path or prepare to be destroyed." He repeated.

The now lead enemy plane responded with a missile, aimed, not at the fighters, but at the spaceship prepared for launch below.

Jimmy's wingmate targeted and destroyed the missile with his automatic depleted uranium cannon (Not really a cannon, sort of a chain-gun like weapon).

Jimmy's other wing-mate swerved to avoid a missile that turned with him. Going into a spin, he avoided the missile again, only for it to turn with him. He was rescued by the pilot behind him and his gun, and they targeted the remaining planes with sidewinders.


	3. Chapter 3: Up in the Air

No time to talk, here goes chapter 3.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters. I also do not own anything else that is copyrighted, patented or in any way belonging to anybody else…that includes songs etc…

**Up in the Air**

Jimmy's plane hit the runway just as Sheen, Carl, Libby and Cindy ran up. He was out of the plane as soon as it taxied to a stop.

"Rivals, probably some corrupt government or company trying to sabotage the mission." He answered their unasked question ass he walked towards them. His wing-mates were just touching down behind him.

"Got it." Sheen said, nodding and jogging next to him.

"Any ideas on who they were?" Carl asked on his other side.

"No, but I think we can figure it out by cross-referencing the plane design against those used by all of our rivals." He admitted.

"I recognized them, they were MIG's." Cindy told the group at large, trailing behind Sheen.

"You recognized a foreign type of fighter plane, from down here." Jimmy asked, stopping dead in amazement.

"Yeah, they're the only fighters that leave that kind of distinctive trail." She explaned.

"Look girlfriend, I don' wanna know how you know that." Libby told her, clearly also amazed.

Jimmy decided to just ignore that and he resumed his jogging toward the main complex. In a short, silent while, he was inside and mounting the polished main stairs.

"Hey Rob." He greeted a man in a Space-Flight shirt as he passed him.

"Hey man, what's with the alarm." The man called back.

"Enemy fighters, they were gunning for the ship, took em A to A."

"Got it." Rob said, A to A meant aerial to aerial combat a term Robert Finnegan was only to familiar with after serving six years in the Air Force.

Jimmy continued running up the stairs, taking a right and starting up another, smaller flight of stairs. He walked up to a pair of oak double doors and voiced clearly "James." The voice lock clicked and the doors swung open to reveal his living area on the island, home away from home.

"Hey VOX." He greeted the automated computer as he headed to the bathroom.

He knew that his current long hair wouldn't be a good thing on a space-ship and emerged five minutes later with a much shorter haircut, courtesy of his improved robotic barber.

He scratched his neck irritable at the constricting dress shirt and threw it off changing into more comfortable flight pants and a t-shirt. He didn't know why he wore flight pants on Earth, they were essentially rather heavier cargo pants with pockets and loops and such for various tools and equipment necessary for space. He supposed it was just a habit he had picked up for spending so much time in a spaceship.

He picked up a portable laser-multi-tool from the coffee table and slipped it into his pocket. He loved the tool. It was like the ultimate leatherman. It had every kind of function imaginable, from a lethal laser to a cutting one or a wrench, all in the handle, which was only eight inches long and not overly thick.

"Guys, meet me by the ship." He spoke into the cell-phone he was using to call Sheen, Carl and Cindy at once, Libby wasn't coming on the expedition.

Ten minutes later he was standing outside the hatch waiting for the others to show up.

"Hey Jimmy, nice haircut." Sheen greeted him, he wheeled around to see Sheen right next to him.

"Wha!" He started. "Oh, thanks Sheen." By now Carl had turned up as well, followed not long after by Cindy.

"Okay guys, welcome aboard the Shadow Hunter." He declared theatrically twisting the circular handle in the middle of the hatch and causing it to swing open with a hiss. He led them into the airlock, which in this case, wasn't necessary and through another door that only opened when the first was closed as a security measure.

The ship was truly huge, three levels tall with a multitude of labs, control rooms and living quarters it also contained a smaller lander that doubled as a sort of life boat it could safely hold the whole crew which was small and bring them a good distance, hopefully, to safety.

Jimmy gave them a tour, Carl and Sheen already had their quarters, so it was only Cindy who needed to pick one. Total, the crew amounted to only six, Jimmy as commander and pilot, Sheen as co-pilot, Carl and Cindy as the biologists, as well as two other astronauts who served as Navigator and Communications officers. The other two were in a simulator at the moment so they weren't available for introductions with Cindy.

After the grand tour Jimmy was engrossed in a check list, obsessively making sure the engines were working just right, any flaw and they would explode on liftoff.

Sheen had changed into an outfit similar to Jimmy's, but instead of flight pants he insisted on wearing a different kind of protective cargo pants that, for some unknown reason, he preferred. His clothes were bright red and made him stick out, which was something he loved, in comparison to Jimmy's blue flight pants and grey t-shirt.

Carl was wearing full gear to get used to it, his was green, and Cindy, refusing to wear any of it, had had her pants and shirt altered to be fire-proof and more protective.

"Hey guys." Came a voice from behind them, Carl jumped and wheeled around.

"Hey Carl, Jimmy, Sheen, what's up."

"Jason, man, finally got out of that sim." Jimmy hailed him, waving from underneath a panel in the floor, making adjustments to the engine.

"Finally, right." The man named Jason Richards waved back, even though Jimmy couldn't see him.

He was the navigator on board and was followed by the com officer, a beautiful brunette by the name of Kristen Stewart.

"Hey guys." She greeted them and walked inside, carrying her bag upstairs to her room.

Jimmy crawled out from the space with difficulty and put the panel back. He glanced at Kristen and then at Jason, whistling softly.

"She's all yours mate." Jason caught his meaning. "All yours."

Jimmy grinned. None of the others caught this exchange as they were busy at their various tasks and none noticed when Jimmy put his tool back in his pocket and headed off up the stairs. He decided against trying to start something just yet and, halfway up them, turned back around and headed out of the ship, resigning himself to the usual last-minute details back at mission control.

As usual, when he walked into the building a secretary dashed after him to tell him that the media wanted a virtual press conference. Also as usual Jimmy let up and headed to the sim-room. He stepped into the room, closed the door and engaged the hologram, almost instantly, the room was filled with the holographic figures of reporters and news people all shooting questions at him. He rubbed his temples and pointed to a reporter at the front.

"Is it true that your ship is faulty?" She asked.

"No no, it's perfectly safe." Looking around he knew he would never be able to answer all of the questions so he searched for the most intelligent, the ones that wouldn't have pointless questions.

"You."

"Mr. Neutron, how do you plan on broadcasting from space?"

"We will broadcast by way of system relay up until a certain point at which we will be too far and record our journey in order to show the tape as soon as we get back within range."

"You."

"Is it true you are taking a government biologist?"

"Yes."

"And is it true they are paying you over 700 million dollars for this?" One reporter asked.

"We are not at liberty to discuss that." He told her.

And so it went on for another twenty minutes, at which point he ended the conference.

"No more questions. Any further inquiries you might have you can send to our public relations office and they will do their best so send you answers via email."

With that he walked out, canceling the connection.

Exhausted from the ordeal, he glanced at his watch. It was already night and he still had to work out those details about the voyage before going to sleep, he also needed a lot of sleep for the next day. He passed by the lounge on the way and picked up a soda, he usually avoided alcohol, and wouldn't even consider drinking before a flight.

That morning an alarm went off, loud and intruding. "Six o' clock AM, good morning Mr. Neutron."

"James or Jimmy." he muttered tiredly.

"Shit, what time is it." He asked the air groggily.

"Six o' clock AM sir." The computer answered.

"It was rhetorical." He got dressed, donning his usual blue flight pants and grey shirt, but also getting the rest of his flight suit and his helmet, as well as his other equipment that was in a duffel bag. Still exhausted he was halfway done getting it out when he groaned and put it back in again. Zipping up the bag he pulled on his flight boots and headed for the mag-rail.

Jason was already on board, looking as tired as Jimmy felt and already in his gear, which was light green compared to Jimmy's light blue.

Jimmy threw him a Propel bottle from the fridge on the mag-rail wall, which he caught gratefully.

They were speeding towards the launch area. And Jimmy gazed down in wonder at the mass of people crowded around the perimeter fence, there to watch the liftoff.

"Who did they let in again?" Jimmy asked, amazed.

"Umm, I'm not sure, I think just the guys who work here, but we've got a live feed broadcasting to the world, and maybe a cameraperson or two from CNN or something." Jason answered exhaustedly. Jimmy grabbed a Propel for himself and threw a couple more, along with a health bar, into his duffel side-pocket. Silently cursing the fanatic who had filled the fridge with all healthy crap, he dug a pack of gum from his pocket, throwing a piece to Jason and one for himself, throwing the pack into the bag as well.

He bent down and zipped up the pocket as the mag-rail stopped (Like a monorail, but floats using magnet, George Lucas' idea not mine).

He walked down the staircase to the launch building, glancing once more at the crowd assembled to watch the liftoff.

He grinned again, and slipped on a pair of Oakley sunglasses, he walked into the building.

"Hey." He greeted the people there, the workers that were controlling the launch system, the techies and the other crew members. Apparently they were the last to arrive, and the most exhausted by the looks on the others' faces.

"Okay, let's light this candle. Let's do this thing." He enthused, suddenly wide awake, leading the way to the main hatch. He unlocked it using an ID card attached to his pants and twisted the hatch, he pushed in and it slid outward. The pneumatic hiss accompanied by a mist of steam as it opened. Sheen closed it behind them and Jimmy opened the next door.

Jimmy and Jason put on the rest of their gear, sealing it and holding their helmets under their arms. The others had their helmets in the same position and they all secured their bags in a sealed hold. Jimmy led the way up a ladder into the spacious cockpit. He sat in the first acceleration chair, putting on his helmet and pressing the gauntlet control to use the clear visor as opposed to the polarized one. He strapped himself to his chair with his gloves and spun the seat around. His was the front-most control panel and he tested the comlink.

"Okay guys, testing one, two, three, let's go guys."

The others strapped in and powered up their consoles. Jimmy locked his chair facing forward and pressed button, holding it down. His chair moved forward so that his hands were comfortably resting on the console. He worked the control sticks on his chair arms in his gloves. "Okay guys, just waiting for the okay."

The others nervously checked their controls again, or at least Jimmy and Sheen did. Kristen checked her com-panel, and Jason his nav-system. Carl and Cindy simply checked their restraints.

"Okay guys, this is it." Came the voice of the lead com-guy at mission control. "T-minus ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…"

"Liftoff!" Came the combined voices of every crew member and the man back at mission control.

Jimmy pushed his control sticks forward evenly, his engine already engaged, and Sheen did the same, keeping them steady in case Jimmy slipped up.

Not this launch though, the departure was perfect and the nose of their ship sliced through the cloud-less sky evenly. One of the few things that would go right this trip.


	4. Chapter 4: You Can't Lie to Your Heart

I have to update Bounty, and I'm in the middle of a chapter for that, but in the mean time, I just finished this, so here it is…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters. I also do not own anything else that is copyrighted, patented or in any way belonging to anybody else…that includes songs etc…

**You Can't Lie to Your Heart**

As the ship left the atmosphere, Jimmy put it on Auto-pilot and dashed off down the passageway to the service hatch.

"What the hell? Hey Jimmy, wait up!" Sheen called after him, unclipping his crash restraints and sprinting after his best friend.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Sheen asked as he caught up to his friend, peering down the hatch.

"Just checking the main drive, I had to substitute a control valve and I'm making sure it held up." Came his muffled voice.

"Um, guys, who's flying this thing." Came a female voice from the cockpit.

"The autopilot." Jimmy yelled back.

"If I remember correctly, your autopilot systems don't always function the best." Cindy retorted.

"Hey! I fixed that glitch, I think." Jimmy fired back.

"You think! That was the as you call it, glitch, that almost got us killed." Cindy yelled.

"Okay, I know I fixed it." Ironically, it was at this moment that alarm klaxons went off and the ship suddenly accelerated.

"SHIT!" Jimmy and Sheen yelled in unison, and Jimmy climbed out of the hatch, barreling down the hallway, Sheen at his heels. Jimmy managed to get into his seat before a second acceleration. Sheen, however, was not so lucky and he grabbed Carl's chair as he was swept off his feet and started to slide down the now rapidly accelerating ship.

"Damn it! Can you stop this damn thing?" Jason yelled.

"I think so, cut the wire in the panel under your seat Jason!" He yelled back.

"Which one?"

"The blue one!" Jimmy yelled over the roar of the engines as he pulled back on the throttle, it refused to budge.

Jason managed to unclip his restraints and, pushed back by the g-force of the acceleration and pulled out a knife, flipping it open and cutting the unusually strong blue wire. Just as he did this, Sheen had pulled his way along the wall and jumped, grabbing the back of his seat as the g-forces almost slammed him against the back wall (Think of it as a vacuum force pulling you toward the back of a spaceship). He pulled out a laser cutter that was similar to Jimmy's multi-tool, but was only a laser for cutting and welding and used it to burn through the blue wire underneath his seat as well.

Jimmy flicked a switch underneath his seat and the engine died, the ship finally evening out.

"Woah! What was that?" Kristen asked.

"Umm," Jimmy said, clearly embarrassed.

"It was the auto-pilot." Cindy informed her coolly. "It's the half-life effect all over again." Cindy accused Jimmy.

"You know it is. The after-effects of a proton splice combined with the erratic atomic mutation patterns of your Dark Matter drive have effected all electro-mag patterns in the vicinity, which happens to be the auto-pilot. And of course, the advanced positronic sub-brain of your situational evaluation and response auto-pilot has always been, well questionable stable and so it responded more drastically." Cindy continued.

"Which means that, my emergency shutdown is about to be overloaded and we're going to accelerate again in." Jimmy started.

"NOW!" Cindy yelled, unclipping her restraints and diving toward the service hatch. Jimmy ran after her.

"Wait, it's too dangerous you can't." He yelled., but his warning came too late, the ship gave an almighty lurch, all of the systems remained off, but the engine roared to life, it's reactors screaming in overdrive as the ship shot into the consuming blackness that is space. The void. Cindy was yanked off her feet, as if by an invisible hand and was thrown backwards. Jimmy was too, knocked off his feet, but just then, the artificial gravity failed and he pushed off the wall with superhuman strength, grabbing Cindy around the waist, they coasted through the air, floating in the zero-gravity ship. Unfortunately, it was at this moment that the artificial gravity in the ship decided to come rushing back.

Jimmy crashed into the wall at its bottom, hitting the floor as well, his body taking the brunt of the blow. Each wall it made of the strongest, hardest material on the planet, super-dense titanium and carbon-steel. It was this that Jimmy's head collided with at speeds that almost guaranteed a broken skull.

Almost. Jimmy experienced an excruciating pain that shot from the top of his head down his body, his head was on fire, it felt as if it would explode, and then, thankfully, everything spun out of focus and his world went black.

Cindy grimaced, she was relatively unhurt, Jimmy had grabbed her in mid-air and protected her with his body, cushioning her fall and taking the impact. She was being pressed against his unconscious form by the g-force of acceleration. But she was strong, and she fought it, climbing off of him and throwing open the service hatch. Her body was being pushed to the ladder as she climbed down it. She saw the main power-breaker, the seemingly un-interesting glossy black cube had all of the wiring running through it and regulated the flow from the generator, she struggled towards it but couldn't reach. Sighing she thought, Jimmy's gonna hate me for this, but picked up laser torch from the wall-rack behind her and flicked the power to max.

Taking aim, she held down the trigger-controls and a laser lanced out and punched a smoking hole through the center of the device. All at once, all of the power in the ship died, all except the life-support systems.

The ship stopped and the sudden deceleration knocked her off her feet as the ship hung, motionless in the unfathomable void that is space.

In the cockpit above, Sheen struggled to his feet, Jason was groaning, in a heap on the back wall. He too got slowly, painfully to his feet.

Jimmy was still out cold, badly injured on the floor by the service hatch.

Cindy was the only one not either incapacitated or paralyzed by fear.

"Damn it! Get me the damn med-kit!" She yelled to anyone who was listening.

Sheen reacted. "No Cindy! We have a medical facility on-board remember, but we have to get the power working. He assumed he was the only one who could do anything, so he acted. Dashing down to the hatch Cindy had just climbed out of, he jumped down, not bothering with the ladder.

His feet connected with the hard floor and he ran over to a set of metal boxes on the side of the engine-power room. Unlocking the crate with an access code he pulled out an extra power-breaker.

He hefted the box and set it down next to the one Cindy had destroyed. Transferring the cables, he left all of the systems off and turned around. The space, which he was in, under the access hatch held the engines, safely within a steel casing. This protected both the people and the engine itself. It also held all of the main computer systems and the power grid.

Sheen wasn't positive about how to deactivate the auto-pilot and safely circumvent the problem with it, something that he didn't understand. He was beginning to think he would never fully understand it, he left that part up to the genius' Jimmy and Cindy. Both of whom had IQ's that could be confused with his yearly taxes.

But luck was with him, and Cindy was behind him. "WHA! How did you get here without me hearing." He asked her, jumping in shock.

"Just move." She shoved him roughly out of the way of the main-frame that controlled the onboard computer. She turned on the plasma monitor on the wall with the touch-screen that served as a keyboard and started typing furiously. After around 30 seconds by Sheen's count, the monitor flashed red.

_System Failure_

_Autopilot has unexpectedly shut down_

_Attempt Reboot? _

It read. Cindy grinned in triumph, but then the smile was gone, replaced by anxious lines of worry.

She hit a key and the message disappeared, replaced with another one.

_Auto-pilot Shut Down_

Sheen was about to congratulate her, when she cut him short. "Forget it! Somebody's got to fly this damn thing."

Her words brought him crashing back to reality and he ran off to the cockpit. She re-activated all systems and the ship turned around, Sheen now at the controls, it headed back towards the moon, their stop-over point.

After fixing the auto-pilot, she returned to what was, although she hated to admit it, the thing she cared most about, helping Jimmy.

She wearily climbed the ladder, and displaying strength that belied her appearance, started to lift him. To her surprise, Carl was helping her. He picked up his friend in his arms, and Cindy followed him up to the med-bay.

Cindy had by now developed a thorough mistrust of the computers, and she was an able doctor, having gone to med-school before changing careers after graduation. She didn't like being a biologist and would have much rather been the type of scientist Jimmy was, an inventor in all fields, but she would find it hard to ask him if she could work with him, she didn't think she'd be able to, after what happened those years ago.

"He's got a concussion and some nasty bruises, as well as a cut, but he's otherwise fine, well except for being unconscious. I always thought he had a thick head, I guess I was right." She joked meakly.

Carl didn't laugh, he simply looked at her. "This happened when he was trying to protect you." He reminded her.

"I know, maybe I'm dealing with it in my own way." She fired back.

"Maybe." He said quietly and she fell silent.

"Oh, ow." Jimmy groaned, his eyes open slightly, he squinted up at her.

"How do you feel?" She asked him anxiously.

Carl smiled, she could pretend all she wanted, he could read her like a book, and you can't lie to your heart.

Jimmy's head was on fire and he could see blurry outlines above him, they began to come into focus, as he blinked, trying to clear his eyesight. "Cindy, Carl." He said weakly.

"Hey Jim, your head got smashed protecting miss modesty over here and you're in the sick bay." Carl told him quietly, not to increase the pain from the headache he must be feeling.

"HEY!" Cindy shot at Carl, not so conscious of Jimmy's headache.

"Shush." Carl told her and she was about to retort when he pushed her out of the room, locking the door.

"Thanks Carl." Jimmy said softly, his voice rather hoarse, and then he decided to rest, within minutes he was asleep and Carl checked for any other injuries once more, for safety, before leaving softly.

Jimmy's last thought before falling asleep, was that Cindy had a beautiful voice, like an angel…what the hell, you can't lie to your heart, he smiled briefly, and then he was asleep.

A/N: So people, what did you think? R+R, loved KCA by the way, although JN not winning sort of ruined part of it for me, and now I hate SB with all my heart! Remember, Never say die!

Peace out y'all


	5. Chapter 5: Collision Course

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron, any related characters, any songs, NASA (Now how could I own NASA) JPL (Jet Propulsion Labs) or any other copyrighted material Kristen and Jason however are mine, all mine, hahaha!

**Collision Course**

A short while later, Jimmy was back on his feet again. "Okay people, now I know we were thrown slightly off course, but we are scheduled to refuel at the moon today so we will refuel at the moon today, got it." The others nodded.

"Okay, let's light this candle!" Jimmy sat down gingerly on his sore backside; the leather of the command chair was comfortable but still painful. He winced slightly but gripped the control sticks firmly.

"Sheen, forward thrusters on my mark, three seconds into jump fire right and up thrusters for half a second MARK!" He said, yelling slightly at the end, Sheen followed his instructions to the letter. (In a spacecraft you only have to get speed built up and on course, then you can cut thrusters because there is no friction in space so the craft will continue moving at the same speed in the same direction until stopped by an opposing force, like the brake thrusters for example).

All they could do at this point was lock the course and wait until they arrived. Jimmy went up to his quarters to rest a while and Carl and Sheen decided to play cards in the lounge area on the ship (It's really big remember) Kristen decided to try to fall asleep as well, which left only Jason and Cindy without anything to do.

Jimmy really did try to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He had this feeling that their problems weren't over yet, far from it. He decided to join in on Carl and Sheen's card game, when he heard something that made his blood boil.

As he paused on the steps outside the cockpit he could hear Jason and Cindy talking, he was definitely hitting on her and she didn't seem to mind, Cindy left to go talk to Kristen after an infuriating five minutes and Jimmy stormed into the cockpit.

"Listen up Jason! I don't want you pursuing a relationship with any of your fellow crewmembers, understand!" He said, furious.

"I wasn't pursuing a relationship, I was just flirting." Jason defended himself.

"Yeah, well that comes under the heading of pursuing a relationship in my book, so you better fucking stop it!"

"Oh yeah, and why's that?"

"Because it could interfere with crew focus and thus put the mission, as well as the LIVES of your fellow crewmembers in jeopardy!" Jimmy screamed, thankful that the soundproof walls muffled the sound. He glanced back to make sure he had closed the door.

"That's shit! And you know it! You know you're just jealous!" Jason said accusingly, firing up, he too was red in the face now.

"Are you accusing me of not caring for the safety of this crew? Are you saying that I would foster enmity among crewmembers for the sake of jealousy?" Jimmy said, his voice dangerously low now. His face was contorted with rage.

Jason, cowed, backed off. "No. Of course not…I just thought, well I was getting too defensive…" He said, trailing off, Jimmy heard the words, overreacting and jumping to conclusions.

"Well, I apologize." Jason said.

"Good, I guess I kind of overreacted too. It's just that, when I was in high school, two of the people in my rocket, well they were fighting because they had broken up and we all almost died, I didn't want something like that to happen again." Jimmy said, apologetically, of course, the high school story was a lie, he couldn't stand watching Cindy fall in love with someone he considered a friend. And Cindy had a bit of a temper. Jason might do something insensitive, and then. Boom! She blows up at everyone.

"Friends again?" Jimmy offered.

"Sure." Jason said, they shook hands, Jimmy still fuming with internal rage, but his face a careful mask of cheerfulness.

"Jealous…" Jason muttered to himself, he had seen his employer flirting with the same woman earlier, even if she hadn't. "What a hypocrite." But he didn't really care, it was just flirting to him, big deal, but if it ticked off his friend too much, he would stop. Or would he, she was beautiful, and smart, and funny, and charming. Could he really let her go? Jason walked out after Jimmy, stewing in internal conflict.

Jimmy was still very suspicious as he headed to the sound of Carl and Sheen's voices, Sheen laughing hysterically at something.

Cindy was in the room above their heads, discussing the one thing that can be expected of two twenty-something year olds stuck in the middle of a love triangle, men…

"God damn it! I hate that bastard!" Jason cursed aloud, storming into his room and collapsing on the bed. "Why couldn't he just mind his own business, or maybe he still loves her? Why did they break up in the first place, Sheen mentioned something about that didn't he?" He mused. Still muttering to himself, he threw a book at the light pad, successfully dimming the light but causing the book to crumple in a heap on the ground, at the moment, he didn't care.

"Why do I still love her? Why can't I let her go?" Jimmy asked himself pleadingly. The answer is in the question he thought sardonically.

The door opened for him when the motion detector discovered that someone was storming towards it and he walked in, face the mask of calm he had been forced to use only a minute or two ago.

"Hey Jim, where were you?"

"Talking to Jason." He said calmly.

"Yeah sure. You realize this room is right next to the cockpit, those soundproof walls of yours don't do that much good at a foot away." Sheen said idly.

"You used the mike trick again didn't you?"

"Yep." Sheen replied, on a previous mission Carl and Sheen had pressed a high-sensitivity microphone against his wall and found out that he still loved Cindy, his journal, kept via digital voice recorder had to be changed to typing, for security's sake at any rate.

Carl jerked his thump at the all-too familiar mike and a portable pocket amp lying in the corner, half-concealed by a chair.

"Damn." Jimmy cursed, punching the wall.

"C'mon Jimmy, it's cool, we know why you blew up at Jason, I respect that, having gone through similar jealousy issues over my Libs!" Sheen said, pounding the table for emphasis and sending the cards there all over the floor.

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry Carl."

"It's cool. Jim, when do you plan on telling Cindy where this mission really is going and why the government paid you so much money to take their scientist along?" Carl asked.

"Ssshh, CARL! Don't talk about that, it's classified, I'll tell her soon." Jimmy said, making hushing gestures with his hands and whispering cautiously.

"I think-" Carl began, but just then a blaring alarm klaxon sounded and a red LED started flashing on the ceiling, Jimmy turned to the screen lining one wall, which flashed the words, Approaching Lunar Destination, Manual Guidance Necessary, Autopilot overrided. Jimmy sprinted to the entranceway, Sheen launching himself out of his seat, barreled after him, Carl followed at a more sensible pace.

Jason ran in, breathless a minute after Jimmy, Carl and Sheen, and Jimmy and Sheen were already in positions, Carl was strapping on his restraints in his acceleration chair.

"Time to Lunar Atmospheric Entry, twenty seconds." Came a cool, computerized voice.

"19…18…" At fifteen seconds, all of a sudden, steering controls locked up, all manual control jammed, the autopilot was out of commission and they were on a straight downwards collision course with the rocky lunar surface…


	6. Chapter 6: Love and Lies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron, any related characters or anything else.

**Lies and Love**

"SHIT!" Jimmy yelled, pounding the control panel.

"Damn it Jason, get me a damn comm set!" He screamed and Jason threw a headset to him.

Abandoning all regular mayday protocol, Jimmy shouted into the headset.

"Lissen up, this is Shadow Chaser to lunar base, I don't fucking care if you read me, we're on collision course with the moon! THIS IS NOT A JOKE DAMN IT! WE'RE ON COLLISION COURSE! YOU'D BETTER OR I'M LIVING THROUGH THIS JUST SO I CAN PERSONALLY SHOOT YOUR ASS OUT OF AN AIRLOCK!" Jimmy screamed, all control lost.

"THAN DO IT!" Jason was yelling into his headset at some controller on the moon.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT REGULATIONS YOU BASTARD. JUST DO IT!" (Alright, I apologize, but there's a good deal of swearing in this chapter, I tried to make the characters reactions as realistic as possible) He screamed.

Jimmy tossed his headset aside and shouted to Jason. "DO WE HAVE TRACTOR GOOD?" Jason shot him the thumbs up and Jimmy braced himself, he was about to try one helluva maneuver.

Only one set of controls still worked, the emergency weapons, which consisted of two high powered missiles.

Jimmy armed both of them and set them to down direct blast, which would maneuver the warhead to aim most of the force of the blow downwards.

Jimmy bared his teeth in a defiant snarl and slammed his palm down on the activate button, without hitting the launch control, he jammed the override button for normal attack protocols and braced himself as all of a sudden, the ship was tossed about like an empty tin can in the ocean, shaking from a mammoth blast near the back. They were level, but in no condition to land.

Jason, his the on button on his headset and said "Now." As loud as he could with g-forces rippling his cheeks and pressing him flat against his acceleration chair, apparently the console that monitored the anti-gravity and pressure regulators had also locked up.

"Affirmative." Came the voice from Lunar Mission Control, tinny because of the ship's receptors, which, due to the blast were in horrible disrepair.

All of a sudden, they felt the ship slow down and be guided slowly towards the rocky lunar surface. The base had got them in their tractor beam, the downside to the device was they had to be level or else it wouldn't be able to get a strong enough hold.

"Hey." Jimmy said, it was later that day, night really, but lunar days were different so it was approximately seven lunar time when it was eleven standard time (Back at main base on Earth).

At the sound of his voice, Cindy and Jason, who had been conversing softly, turned.

"Hey man." Jason said. "One helluva landing there eh?"

"Yeah I know, I'm checking all systems before they are fixed and I think I found the virus that also caused the first autopilot shutdown, it must've been beamed here, in an oncoming transmission, but who…" Jimmy said, both men were trying to keep their voices steady as both were still furious about their fight earlier that mission.

"I'll help in a minute." Cindy offered.

"Thanks." Jimmy said, shooting her a grin that was not returned.

"So what was it you interrupted for?" Jason asked.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Cindy, alone." Jimmy said, putting emphasis on the last word, he was clad in the blue and silver jumpsuit that was the usual uniform at lunar base and Cindy and Jason were clad similarly.

"Um, sure." Cindy said and Jason shot him a suspicious look that Jimmy met with a challenging glare.

"What do you want Neutron?" Cindy asked impatiently as he led her into a conference room.

"It's just that this, this mission…it isn't what you think." He confessed.

"I thought so, so what the hell is this damn thing really all about?"

"Wait!" He said urgently, closing and locking the door to the base's lounge.

"Okay, you were told this mission was to one of Jupiter's moons, Europa, but it's actually to Proxima Centauri, the closest star to Earth. This is huge, and it's also top-secret, completely classified. You can't tell anyone, this will be the farthest anyone has ever traveled, this is the maiden voyage of my wormhole drive, and that's why the government is paying me three quarters of a billion to take you along." He said in a rush, as if it would help for her to hear all of this quickly.

"Oh don't worry, I won't spill you precious secret. You still haven't changed Neutron, you're still a lying bastard, and you always will be."

"It's not my fault, you go yell at the president, he's the one who…come back! I-I'm sorry!" He yelled, but it was too late, she was gone.

Jimmy groaned and ran after her.

Jason was standing in the hallway, fuming. He knew about his employer's feelings for Cindy, but he wasn't about to let that interfere with his chances. He turned to find Jimmy.

"Hey Jason." Sheen said evenly, blocking his way.

"What is it Sheen?"

"Leave Cindy alone." Sheen said forcefully.

"Or what?"

Sheen didn't answer, he just shot him a lopsided grin. "Find out." He challenged. Jason glared and spun on his heel, stalking off in the other direction…

A/N: Short Chapter, I know…please review!


End file.
